


In The Middle Of The Night

by Anonymous6285



Series: Beatles Family AU [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: *MENTIONED CHARACTER DEATH*George finds Paul when he gets up to get a late night snack. And is he... crying?
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Family AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923505
Kudos: 18





	In The Middle Of The Night

George’s stomach growled yet another time, and although it was past midnight, he started to get out of the bed, very slowly. But Ringo still groaned at him.

“Mmm, Geo… where are you going?”

“M’just getting something to eat,” George replied quietly, putting a hand on Ringo’s forehead and rubbing his temple with his thumb. “Get back to sleep.” Although the older man wanted to protest, he was much too tired and fell back against his pillow with a thud, letting his husband get up.

George walked out of the room, tiptoeing down the stairs carefully and stopping when he heard somebody breathing. At first, he was worried somebody had broken in, but the breaths became quiet sobs, making it clear that this was somebody crying. And it sounded an awful lot like…

“Paul?” he asked in the darkness of the room. 

“Dad?” Paul said back, his voice shaking. George could tell he definitely didn’t expect someone to find him this late at night.

“What are you doing down here?” The question seemed simple enough, just a curiosity as to why his son was downstairs crying at half one instead of asleep, if not, at least in his room. But as soon as he said it, Paul burst into even more tears. 

“I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry. John showed up, and we went out…” He hid his face, apologising once more.

“Love, it’s okay. Are you okay, though? I mean, did something happen?”

Something had obviously happened or he wouldn’t be so distraught. “Well, we went back to his place to… well, when we got there, Mimi was already awake.” He sobbed at the memory.

-

John’s jaw dropped when his aunt was sitting on the couch, hair in curlers awaiting the next day. “Oh, god… Mimi, I’m sorry.” Paul, already inside, stood awkwardly in the room, hoping he would be able to get away from John’s lecture.

But the longer they stood there, the more they were able to make out the expression on her face, which was not one of anger, but remorse. “John, there’s been an accident…”

Their blood went cold, and Paul touched John’s palm with his fingertips in a form of support. “What do you mean?”

“About an hour ago… I was going to go wake you up, b-but you weren’t there.”

He let go of Paul’s hand and ran over to her, sitting down on the couch. “Mimi, are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m sorry. I should have been here.”

“It’s Julia.” John’s nostrils flared. “She was hit by a car, and… John, she didn’t make it.” The room froze as he processed what she’d said. And Paul didn’t know what to do.

“John, I think I’m gonna go…” He wanted so badly to stay and help his friend through this, but he also didn’t want the other boy to see him crying, and he knew he was close. His throat was closed up, eyes on fire.

Then he slipped out of the front without so much as a goodbye.

-

“What happened? Did she find out about you two?” It seemed the most logical answer. That was something a teenage boy would cry about, right?

“No, well, I don’t know, but… John’s mum, she--” He sobbed again, and George got closer to him, pulling him up off of the couch and pulling him into an uncomfortable embrace.

“Did John’s mum find out?” Once again, a simple question, and once again, Paul started to cry even harder. “Oh, god, sweetheart, what’s going on?”

“She’s gone, dad. She’s dead!” He clung to his father even harder, and George sighed anxiously.

“God… are you sure?”

Paul nodded. “Mimi said it happened while we were out. I feel so bad, I feel like I took away his last moments with her. I don’t know if he would have even had any, but… fuck!”

George wanted to scold him for using the word, but this was no time or place for that. Suddenly the lights turned on, and he squinted. Paul didn’t move, still sobbing into his chest, but when George looked over to the stairs, Ringo was standing completely still and confused.

“Is everything alright?” George didn’t know how to respond, but Paul’s sobs did enough to get the point across. “Christ, is he okay?”

A few steps closer, and George finally caved. “John’s mum passed away,” he admitted softly, and it only made Paul cry even louder.

Ringo wanted to question why he was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt as if he’d been out, but he didn’t. Instead, he walked over to the hug and joined in.

“I’m sorry, Paul. It’ll be alright. We’re gonna get through this together, yeah?” Paul nodded, lifting up his head and resting on Ringo this time. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, continuing to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware she died during the day, but for the purpose of this, I changed it


End file.
